


[高兰]Power UP

by ting970501



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ting970501/pseuds/ting970501
Summary: 夫夫海边小情趣





	[高兰]Power UP

*請搭配Red Velvet的新歌Power up食用*（開玩笑的）（還是聽Havana吧）

 

　　时值仲夏，太阳最盛大的季节，游客如织的夏威夷，碧蓝的大海在豔阳照耀下跃动着波光，海风刮着，吹乱了女士们的长髮，同时也带走皮肤上的热意，即使是在盛夏也不那麽让人感到酷热难耐。

　　「就当作是放假吧。」圆桌骑士们所侍奉的王对他们说，人间有很多事情都应该去体验一次，「圆桌骑士们放一次带薪假，不许有其他异议。」王的命令，不得违抗。于是圆桌骑士们卸下平日总是穿着的厚重闷热的盔甲，换上了清凉的泳装。

　　夏天的夏威夷本来就是度假胜地，在充斥着游客的沙滩上──四位有颜有身材的青年们怎麽能不吸引众人目光。

　　「兰斯洛特不愧是风情万种的法兰西人啊，是来到这裡所以特地晒成这样的吧。」崔斯坦打趣道，将视线移向身旁的兰斯洛特，原本苍白的肤色晒成了时下流行的健康的小麦色，短而硬挺的紫髮也变得捲翘，少了身为圆桌骑士的威严，戴上眼镜修饰后更散发着一股法兰西人的慵懒气质。「不如我们晚上一起去附近的酒吧喝一杯吧。」

　　「乐意…」

　　换上了泳装的高文在阳光下同样闪闪发光，衬着他灿烂的金髮和总是带着笑意的表情，上半身结实的肌肉是另一种境界的让人移不开视线。他一把搂过比他稍高的兰斯洛特，打断了他还没说完的句子：「崔斯坦卿真是不好意思，兰斯洛特卿和我早已有约在身，可能无法答应你的邀请了。」说完后露出一个爽朗的、闪闪发光的笑容，而后递给了崔斯坦一个意味深长的眼神。

　　崔斯坦表示：真是悲伤，我什麽都不想知道。

　　「那麽贝狄威尔卿晚上愿不愿意和我去喝一杯呢？」

　　「可以是可以，只要崔斯坦卿不要发酒疯就好了，关于你发酒疯的事蹟我都从达文西女士那裡听说了呢。」

 

　　高文带着兰斯洛特往人烟稀少的方向前进，而兰斯洛特只是跟着。他望向大海，海水透着蓝与绿的调和，再来是近乎黑的深蓝色无限延伸到天际，不时有几隻鸥鸟掠海而过，浪花翻滚破碎。

　　这麽放鬆的时候，好像已经是很久、很久以前了，兰斯洛特不住地想。没有训练、没有蒐集素材，矫正人理的事情先放一边；暂时忘却了身为一个英灵的职责，宿命与义务无论怎样都好。时间好像就在这裡停了下来，唯有规律的海浪声。没有束缚，全身全心地沉浮在这样的大海之中。能有这样悠閒的日子，都是因为是夏天的缘故吧。

　　「高文卿，这裡的风景真的很棒啊。」兰斯洛特微微闭上眼睛，感受着海风从指缝间穿过，扬起他的衬衫。「虽然法兰西和不列颠也有海，但是完全是不同感觉。」

　　「怎麽说呢……这裡的人感觉更有活力，大海也是。」他停顿了一会，继续说着，「该说是汹涌的生命力吗…」

　　「毕竟这裡可是美国。如果你见过爱迪生先生的话就能够理解了。」

　　「那个有着狮子头的人哪…」

　　那个有着狮子头，和以一个骑士来说不忍卒睹的奇特品味…兰斯洛特分神地想着，没注意到已然停下的高文一头撞上去，结结实实地，他吃痛的闷哼了一声，用充满疑惑的眼神看向高文。

　　而高文对着兰斯洛特露出一个高深莫测的笑，我们到了，他说。

*

　　所以说为什麽会变成这样子呢。高文柔软的唇再度贴上兰斯洛特的，舌头探入口中攻城掠地，捲走他的氧气。身后是足以挡住两人身形的岩石，金髮男人还很绅士地将他的衬衫垫在兰斯洛特身下，两人身体相贴的地方火热的要蒸发一样，脑袋和整个人一样变得乱七八糟的，一团溷乱无法思考。

　　「这裡没有人，要不我们来裸泳吧，兰斯洛特卿？」

　　听到高文如此的提议确实吓了兰斯洛特一跳，像是听到什麽惊世骇俗的言论。不过当他对上高文的眼神，那认真的眼神好似传递着「不游到落日不停止」的讯息，他也被激起了无谓的胜负慾。

　　「兰斯洛特，你在分心，在想什麽呢？」高文说完又再度吻上，一隻手扣住他的头加深了这个吻，兰斯洛特被动地承受这个亲吻，被动地吞下对方的津液，即使晒成了小麦色也掩盖不了脸上因情动而泛起的脸晕；高文另一隻手则在他的身上游走，划过他富有弹性的胸肌，还坏心眼地用力捏了一下对方的乳首，兰斯洛特发出一声不成形的呻吟，他的手指再往下游移，轻轻地描摹着兰斯洛特腹肌的线条。

　　「兰斯洛特卿，在沙滩上的时候裤子穿得这麽低，是在勾引我吗？」高文在兰斯洛特的耳边低语着，唇含着他的耳珠舔舐着，惹得他无法抑制地发抖。

　　「哪、哪有，高文卿也……」

　　「可是现在引人犯罪的可是兰斯洛特卿喔？晒成这样的肤色，低到好像快要掉下去的裤子…嗯……还有露出一脸为难的表情。」

　　「难为情是当然的吧…这裡可是外面啊…被人看到怎麽办…」

　　「可是我看你比平常还要兴奋，不过是个吻而已，就能硬了。」边说着边揉捏兰斯洛特半硬的阴茎，摩擦着前端，高文满意地听到了一声哭泣般的呻吟。

　　高文看着兰斯洛特映着水气的紫色眼睛，其中掺杂着的情慾不言喻，像小狗狗一样湿漉漉的眼睛，让高文更想要欺负对方，他低低地笑了起来，停在腰间的手继续往下，充满恶意地揉捏兰斯洛特的臀部，在大腿根部划着圈；兰斯洛特的双手攀上高文宽阔的后背，金髮男人的逗弄后随之而来的快感让他战慄不已，或许还夹杂了第一次在公众场合做爱的兴奋与恐惧。

　　高文的手指来到股间，两隻手指探进入口，突然的异物感让兰斯洛特感到不适地轻蹙了眉，夹紧了箍住高文的腰的双腿。高文弯曲手指慢慢开拓，而后又再伸进一隻手指让他紫髮的恋人适应。

　　「可以了吗？」

　　没有回答，兰斯洛特小幅度地点了点头。高文缓缓地进入，因为没有润滑液而紧涩的甬道，让金髮男人不似平常有馀裕；他发出一声闷哼，感受着恋人因紧张而异常的颤抖，他抚弄着他的阴茎，安抚似地轻吻着因疼痛泌出的泪水，兰斯洛特，放轻鬆，高文用他因上升的情慾而沙哑的嗓音低吟着。

　　兰斯洛特重重地深呼吸，发出几声控制不住的呜咽，进入的时候很疼，但很舒服，脸上除了疼痛之外也溢着欢愉的神情。对方的硬挺一点一点撑开他，微微喘着气，兰斯洛特感受着高文在他体内，温柔体贴的恋人没有急着动作，裡面变成恋人的形状让兰斯洛特感到甜蜜与满足。

　　「高文卿，可以了…」

　　像是打开什麽开关似的，高文的眼神除了满溢的柔情外还留露着一丝猎人般的眼神，他托起兰斯洛特的臀部，开始奋力撞击，不管做了几次，裡面总是又紧又热，好像处子一样。兰斯洛特咬紧下唇，努力抑制着愈发大声的呻吟，高文吻了上去，轻柔地舔舐着被咬得艳红的唇瓣，下身没有停止动作，反而有加快的迹象，兰斯洛特甚至不自觉的挺起腰部迎合。

　　一波一波快感向兰斯洛特袭来，不断将他引到高处，两人粗重的喘息声在耳边迴盪着，还有自己几声逃跑的呻吟，他不断呢喃着高文的名字，手指没入高文的后背，留下长短不一的红痕，肌肉因为紧绷而颤抖着。脑袋跟打上岸的白浪一样破碎，思绪随着体温的升高而蒸发，他只能感受着高文依循着原始慾望的冲撞；然后他感到一瞬的恍惚，伴随着一声拔高的尖叫，彷如电流窜过全身，射精的快感瞬间将他湮没。

　　于是当兰斯洛特回过神来的时候，看到的是高文放大的脸，同样是带着笑意的表情，他温热的鼻息轻拍在他的脸上，连同即将说出口的话语。

　　「兰斯洛特卿，现在可是日正当中，有着太阳的恩惠的我现在可是3倍power up的喔。」

-End

崔斯坦表示，我好悲伤，我做错了什麽  
结局是  
崔斯坦还是拉着贝迪威尔去喝酒ㄌ  
两位一起愉快地发着酒疯(^-^)


End file.
